Paxtyn Peake
Paxtyn Peake is the descendant of Laswell Peake, one of the captains of the Golden Company who swore his allegiance to Aegon VI. He is still associated with the Golden Company, acting as one of their captains, though he has sworn his sword to King Rhaegar I Targaryen of Meereen. Appearance Stout, around 5’8”, and tanned from constant sun exposure. He has salt and pepper shoulder length hair gathered into a loose ponytail and a face full of stubble. His eyes are heterochromatic, with one blue and one green eye. With all his time spent in Essos as a mercenary, he's very muscular, but not freakishly so. He bears scars on his upper and lower arms as a result of his training and exploits with the Golden Company. History Paxtyn Peake, son of Parker Peake, son of Laswell Peake, exiled line of the Westerosi Peakes, was born in Lys during a sweltering heatwave in the middays of 340 A.C.Parker was a scarce figure during the early days of Paxtyn’s formative years, usually out on maneuvers with the Golden Company sellsword company.As a result, much of these years were spent with his mother, Elys, doting upon him and encouraging him to spend time learning how to read and write (Literate), as was befitting of a Peake. During one of his father’s layovers with the family, he was introduced to the Golden Company, or at least portions of it Parker worked with on a regular basis.Wandering away from the watchful eye of his father, Pax found himself in one of the many smithies servicing the sellswords. He picked up one of the many blades sitting in the racks, the thing nearly toppling Paxtyn ass over teakettle but the grip just felt right in his hand. A nearby smith grabbed the boy by the scruff and returned him to Parker, swearing up a storm all the while. Later he would have his hide tanned for going off on his own, though the feeling of bound leather would stay with him for the rest of his days. Two years later, Patrek, Paxtyn’s younger brother, was born.As Elys had done with Pax, she doted upon Patrek.While his mother nursed the babe, Pax’s constant pestering lead Parker to once more bring the boy into the sellswords.He introduced Paxtyn to Harden “the Brute”, one of the hardiest and most renowned swordsmen in the Golden Company. For a small stipend, Paxtyn would be apprenticed to “the Brute”, learning the ways of the sword (Sword), until he came of age and at which point he would join the company. Both Peakes readily agreed to this arrangement. While this was happening, several cities in Essos were suffering from minor outbreaks of Red Spots (chicken pox). For the vast majority of the populace this was no issue, though for Paxtyn’s mother, this was not the case.She contracted the disease, progressively getting sicker and sicker until on a cold night in the waning days of 349 A.C. Elys lost the battle. A year later, while the Peake family was out with the Golden Company Paxtyn would see his father take another wife, Vysella, and have another sibling, Joanna, come screaming into the world. Golden Company exploits would see them head to Volantis.Most of his family would remain within Meereen but Paxtyn traveled with the company to continue the brutal apprenticeship.During this fateful trip Paxtyn would meet Gwendolyn Durmah.Though the young woman was a free citizen of the city, Gwen found herself running afoul of slavers in the outskirts of the city. Her shrill cries and tears attracted Paxtyn’s attention, leading to his intervention. Pax killed his first man in defense of the woman, then went to ground.He was smitten with Gwen and she with her savior. Upon finishing their contract within the city and having spent much time together, Paxtyn would ask permission to write Gwendolyn, which she agreed to. From Volantis, the Golden Company would be contracted by the Targaryens to assist rooting out dissenters operating around Slaver’s Bay. Most notable among them was remnants of the Sons of the Harpy near Meereen. Paxtyn would lead a particular sortie against the Sons on the outskirts of Meereen, feigning weakness to draw them out into the open. When the Harpy’s claws drew close, Paxtyn turned the tables and press the attack. Another division of the Golden Company would pose the anvil to Paxtyn’s hammer, resulting in the elimination of one of the largest remaining sects of the Sons. Paxtyn would not escape this campaign unscathed. It would see him earning several scars up and down both arms after losing his shield early in the fighting.Later engagements would see Paxtyn seemingly able to beat the Harpy’s to the punch in most situations.He would not predict their movements but he would arrive ahead of other sellsword companies to rout them thoroughly, effectively ending the vast majority of cells of the Sons of the Harpy operating in Slaver’s Bay (Navigator). With Paxtyn winning glory for himself and the Golden Company, the year following would see him, the bull of a man (Strong) he’d become, appointed a full member of the company as well as Parker naming his eldest son heir to the Peakes of Meereen.Though the family was in exile, stories passed down from Laswell to Parker to Paxtyn would never leave his mind. One day, Paxtyn vowed, he would see his family’s ancestral home returned to them. It was also during this time that Paxtyn would send for Gwendolyn to relocate from Volantis to Meereen, which the young woman gladly accepted.Pax would meet her halfway, confessing his feelings for her. Gwendolyn and Paxtyn, both descending from Westeros, managed to find a Septon willing to perform a marriage in secret for the two young lovers. Unfortunately, Paxtyn couldn’t openly wed Gwendolyn for fear of retribution from his father; Gwendolyn was not of “a proper house” was Parker’s reasoning. Over the course of several more campaigns with the Golden Company, Paxtyn would find himself promoted to Captain of one of the sellsword companies comprising the greater whole.This was quite the feat and honor, and for the first time, Parker would treat Paxtyn as an equal. Later that year Paxtyn would be present for one of the most surprising events in Essos. He found himself in Meereen when Rhaegar pulled his stunt in the pits. Seeing the fight impressed the young Peake; learning the Targaryen heir had the balls to enter the melee, even going so far as to disguise himself earned Paxtyn’s respect.From then on, Paxtyn vowed to keep an eye on Rhaegar’s rise. As luck would have it, the two would have a chance meeting not long after, where Pax would express respect for the young heir and Rhaegar would reciprocate the emotion. Several years would pass with Paxtyn continuing to serve ably in the Golden Company, with Patrek following in both his brother and father’s footsteps and joining the Company. Patrek and Paxtyn’s rise coincided with Parker’s fall. Parker took ill while out on maneuvers with a separate unit of the Golden Company when he mounted the pale mare, taking ill with a large contingent of his fellow sellswords.Though he was mourning, Paxtyn found himself head of household once more in both name and practice. He would return to Myr and take stock of his household. Some time later, following the death of Daenerys Targaryen, with the consent of his step-mother and siblings, Paxtyn decided to throw his family’s lot in with the reigning Targaryen. The Peakes of Meereen, for better or worse, would follow Paxtyn’s longtime friend Rhaegar. Recent Events Moving to Meereen to swear fealty to Rhaegar Targaryen, Paxtyn still maintains his indirect control of his old comrades in the Golden Company. Proving himself not only strong and capable as a warrior, but also intelligent in his own right, Pax was named to the king's Dragonguard, a hand-picked collection of vassals to serve as champion, protector, and diplomat together as required. Timeline * 340 A.C. -- Paxtyn born to Parker Peake and Elys Archyr in Lys * 344 A.C. -- Paxtyn, on the encouragement of his mother, learns his letters and numbers * 345 A.C. -- Paxtyn takes up his first weapon, finding himself a natural * 347 A.C. -- Partrek born to Parker Peake and Elys Archyr in Volantis * 349 A.C. -- Paxtyn’s training with the Golden Company intensifies, apprenticing himself to Harden “the Brute”, one of the best swordsmen in the company * 349 A.C. -- Paxtyn’s birth mother Elys Archyr dies of Red Spots (chicken pox), leaving Paxtyn as primary caretaker of Patrek while Parker is deployed with the Sons * 350 A.C. -- Parker Peake marries Vysella Ashwood, returning home and relieving= * 350 A.C. -- Joanna born to Parker Peake and Vysella Ashwood in Meereen * 351 A.C. -- Paxtyn meets Gwendolyn Durmah for the first time while lost in Volantis, nearly finding both of them captured and sold into slavery * 355 A.C. -- Aren born to Parker Peake and Vysella Ashwood in Meereen * ~355 A.C. -- Paxtyn and the Golden Company assist the Targaryens in quelling local unrest in and around Slaver’s Bay * 356 A.C. -- Paxtyn’s apprenticeship finishes and is officially named Parker’s heir as the Peakes of Meereen, officially becoming a member of the Golden Company * 356 A.C. -- Paxtyn and Gwen marry in secret, as Gwen is not of noble blooded household * 360 A.C. -- Paxtyn promoted to Captain after planning and executing successful routing enemy forces in defensive actions near the outskirts of Meereen and Yunkai * 360 A.C. -- Paxtyn sees Rhaegar Targaryen’s fight in Daznak's Pit, earning his respect and making them fast friends * 367 A.C. -- Parker Peake dies while out on maneuver with the Golden Company near Myr * 369 A.C. -- Daenerys Targaryen dies, Paxtyn returns to Meereen and swears fealty to Rhaegar Targaryen *370 A.C. -- Paxtyn initiated as the first of the Dragonguard and sent to treat with the ruler of New Ghis to establish trade and ties. Category:House Targaryen